Wróg mojego wroga
by Gamer2002
Summary: Nowe Shen Gong Wu okazuje się... No właśnie, czym?Czy to coś może sprawić, że Jack i Wybrańcy Xiaolinu zaczną... Pracować razem?
1. Prolog

-_Paniczu Alexandrze,_ _jak tam poszukiwania?­_­

Alexander, czternastoletni anglik-arystokrata z błąd włosami, błękitnymi oczami oraz z dość zniewieściałą urodą spojrzał na swojego czterdziestoletniego, łysego z spiczastą bródką lokaja Alfreda. A następnie wrócił do kuferka. Chciał go otworzyć, ale jakoś nie udawało mu się to...

Ale musiał go otworzyć!

* * *

Jack siedział w swojej mrocznej kryjówce. Nudził się. Od tygodnia nie było żadnego Shen Gong Wu do... Przegrania. Przynajmniej Wuya dała mu spokój i przestała jęczeć. Miał zamiar odpalić sobie jakaś grę, na przykład Diablo 2, ale przypomniał sobie, że płyta eksplodowała mu w komputerze...

-_Niech się w końcu coś zacznie dziać!_- Wrzasnął.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili jeden Jack-botów z defektem walnął w ścianę i eksplodował.

-_Brawo..._-Powiedział Młody Geniusz Zła i zaczął się brać do napraw.

* * *

Tymczasem w klasztorze Omi... 

Według siebie samego trenował równowagę i spokój.

Według Claya stał na jednej nodze na małym kamyczku z wiadrem na głowie.

Według Kimiko przepracowywał się, jak zwykle.

Według Raimundo aż się prosił, by go przewrócić.

Dojo nie miał zdania, właśnie spał. Nagle smok wyprostował się i wrzasnął.

-_Shen Gong Wu!_

Omi stracił równowagę i się przewrócił.

* * *

Alexander niemalże otworzył skrzynkę, ale ta nagle rozbłysła czysto białym, oślepiającym światłem. Alfred szybko założył mu i sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

-_Komputery, telewizory i tego typu żarówki psują wzrok, paniczu_­- Powiedział.

Alexander zakląłby, gdyby nie był dżentelmenem. Otwarcie zamka było skomplikowane, a opuszczenie skrzynki od razu sprawiało, że wszystko trzeba było zacząć od nowa...

* * *

Mistrz Fung spojrzał na zwój. Rysunek przedstawiał małą skrzynkę.

-_Skrzynia Mędrców to szkatułka, w którą można schwytać duchy i je tam uwięzić._­- Powiedział spokojnie, jak zawsze.

Dojo uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. To mu się podobało.

-_Można by było schwytać w to Wuyę..._- Powiedział rozmarzonym głosem.-_I po problemie._

Mistrz Fung pokręcił głową powoli.

_­_

-_Niestety, w Skrzyni już jest uwięziony pewien duch a próba złapania Wuyi mogłaby go uwolnić..._

Omi zrobił zdziwioną minę.

-_Jaki to duch?

* * *

_­-_Jack! Jack!­­_­- Wuya krzyczała, że aż Jacka rozbolały uszy. Co on musi znosić, by móc zapanować na światem?

-_O co chodzi?_­- Zapytał znużonym głosem. Znowu miał przegrać?

-_Jest Shen Gong Wu, musimy się pospieszyć!_­- Wrzasnęła.-_Zabierz wszystkie swoje roboty, jakie masz gotowe! Musimy szybko dostać się do Anglii!_

Jack po raz pierwszy widział, żeby Wuya była aż tak przestraszona. To go zdziwiło, myślał, że tej wiedźmy nic nie przerazi.

-_Co to za..._­-Zaczął.

_­_-_Nie teraz!_

-_Ale..._­- Spróbował raz jeszcze.

Wuya się zdenerwowała. Wrzeszczała trochę a następnie wykrzyczała prosto do ucha Jacka.

-_O więzienie mojej siostry, rozumiesz! O mojej siostry! Siostry, która jest jeszcze gorsza niż ja!_

Jackowi szczęka opadła na ziemię.


	2. Oblężenie

Omi wziął Monetę Modliszki, Clay Ogon Węża, Kimiko Gwiazde Hanabi a Raimundo Oko Mistrza Dashi. Mistrz Fung wyjaśnił im, że ten duch jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż Wuya. Dlatego Dojo teraz pędził jak nigdy dotąd.

* * *

Jack wziął Ostrze Zawieruchy. Obecnie był w Jack-falconie, który był superszybkim samolotem. Plan był prosty: znaleźć Skrzynie i sprawić, by nikt nigdy nie mógłby jej otworzyć. Młody Geniusz Zła wiedział, jak to zrobić.

* * *

Alexander otwierał zamek skrzyni. Był spokojny i opanowany, zdenerwowanie mogłoby tylko go rozpraszać. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co takiego może być w tej skrzyni. Ale stwierdził, że tym się zajmie później.

Nagle pojawił się Alfred.

-_Jacyś intruzi przed rezydencją, paniczu. Zajmę się tym._

_

* * *

_

Jack oraz Wybrańcy pojawili się przed ogromną, białą angielską rezydencją w tej samej chwili. Młody Geniusz Zła szybko wyskoczył z swojego robota i efektywnie wylądowałby na ziemi, gdyby nie zapomniał uruchomić swojego heli-plecaka i nie zderzyłby się z ziemią.

-_Spicer!_­- Wykrzyczał Omi-_Znowu ty?_

Jack wyciągnął Ostrze i już miał go użyć, ale powstrzymała go Wuya.

-_Jack, nie teraz._-Powiedziała.­-_Wybrańcy nie chcą otwarcia Skrzyni, tak samo jak my, mam rację? Może tymczasowy rozejm?_

-_Co?­_­- Powiedzieli Omi i Jack jednocześnie-_Mam pracować z nim? _

Clay wzruszył ramionami.

-_To całkiem rozsądna propozycja. _

Pozostali niechętnie się z nim zgodzili.

-_Dobra, ale zrobimy to po mojemu._­- Powiedział Jack-_Jack-falcon, TRANSFORMACJA!_

Samolot zmienił się w całkiem dużego robota z wielkim działem zamiast prawej ręki.

-_Rozwalimy tą chatę i weźmiemy co nasze!- _Rozkazał Spiecer, mimo protestów Omiego i reszty.

_­_Nagle potężne wrota domu się otworzyły. Jack zobaczył jak kula armatnia rozwaliła głowę jego robota. Następnie wrota się zamknęły.

Jack przestał się ruszać. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

-_Jack, a może zrobimy to po mojemu?­_- Powiedział młody mnich z złośliwym uśmieszkiem.-_Moneta Modliszki!_

Następnie skoczył i wylądował na stożkowym dachu, z którego następnie spadł. Na szczęście Clay złapał go.

-_To było kiepskie pogranie._-Powiedział Omi.-_Dach był nawoskowany._

­-_Zagranie._­­- Poprawił go Clay.

-_Nie, to dach był nawoskowany._- Nie zrozumiał Omi.

Brazylijczyk spojrzał na Jacka.

-_Daj mi Ostrze Zawieruchy._­- Powiedział.

-_Oszalałeś Rai? _

­Raimundo szybko odebrał Jackowi Ostrze i połączył je z Okiem. A następnie poderwał towarzyszy trąbą powietrzną i wlecieli razem przez okno. Jack wylądował niezbyt fartownie i zderzył się z ścianą. Wuya poleciała za nimi.

-_Oczekuję zwrotu mojego Shen Gong Wu._- Powiedział i wciąż przyklejony do ściany wyciągnął rękę.

Alfred, który stał w pomieszczeniu zanim inni się pojawili chwycił ją i zaczął wrzeszczącym Jackiem walić o podłogę z niesamowitą siłą. A na Wybrańców spadła klatka.

-_Clay, uratujesz go, czy mamy się śmiać?_- Zapytała Kimiko.

-_Ogon Węża!_- Wykrzyczał Clay.

Wyleciał z klatki i chwycił Jacka i uderzył Alfreda w głowę. Jednak uderzenie wywołało głuchy, metaliczny dźwięk i Claya rozbolała ręka.

-_Jesteście zostaliście zaproszeni do tego domu.­_­- Powiedział Alfred i uderzył Claya.

Kimiko strzeliła ogniem za pomocą Gwiazdy w lokaja. Gdy przepaliła ubranie okazała się jest on... robotem.

-_Chyba nie tylko ty się bawisz elektroniką, Spiecer._- Powiedział Rai.

Spiecer za pomocą podręcznej piły do metalu uwolnił Wybrańców.

-_Porozmawiam z urzędem patentowym na ten temat..._

Ale nagle robot go chwycił i rzucił o ścianę do tyłu. Następnie zaczął walczyć z Wybrańcami, których szybko i skutecznie nokautował. Dojo spróbował coś zrobić, ale Alfred zawiązał go w kokardkę.

Jack wziął Ostrze Zawieruchy lezące obok i przy jego pomocy przewrócił robota. Następnie zaatakował go błyskawicami. Robot przestał funkcjonować.

-_O rany, kogo ja uratowałem?_­- Zapytał sam siebie.

Po chwili wszyscy byli z powrotem na nogach. Dojo i Wuya zaprowadzili resztę do Skrzyni Mędrców.

W pomieszczeniu znajdował się Alexander, który ją trzymał w rękach. Był zdziwiony ich widokiem

Jack miał już coś powiedzieć, ale zachwycona widokiem Anglika Kimiko odepchnęła go.

-_Przepraszamy za najście, ale ta Skrzynka jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Ukrywa się w niej zły duch. Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś ją oddał. _

Chłopak się zdziwił.

-_Zły duch_?­ _ Jesteś pewna, piękna dziewczyno?_­­- Powiedział.

Kimiko zarumieniła się, a Jack i Raimondo wzięli od Alexandra skrzynkę. Anglik nie stawiał żadnych oporów.

* * *

Po paru chwilach Jack naprawił swojego robota, a przynajmniej układ sterowania działem. Załadował Skrzynkę a następnie wystrzelił ją w kosmos.

-_I po sprawie.- _Powiedział, a reszta zaczęła wiwatować.

I nagle za pomocą Ostrza Zawieruchy i Oka Mistrza Dashi zwiał z niesamowitą prędkością. Wuya śmiejąc się udała się za nim.

Raimundo wściekł się, że Jack zdołał uciec z ich Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Alexander patrzył jak Wybrańcy odlatują na Dojo. Usiadł w swoim pokoju i nalał sobie odrobinę wina. Wypił łyk i uśmiechnął się.

-_Nie ma już ich, możesz opowiedzieć o tych Shen Gong Wu?_


	3. Mecz trzech stron, cześć 1

Omi, Clay, Rai i Kimoko zdążyli już zapomnieć o przygodzie w Anglii. Ot, kolejne Sneh Gong Wu, tylko trochę inne zakończenie niż zwykle i bez pojedynku. Nikt z nich nie przywiązywał do tego żadnej uwagi, chyba że chodziło o to, jak Jack ich oszukał. Minął od tego wydarzenia miesiąc.  
Obecnie mistrz Fung miał rozpocząć nową porcję treningów dla Wybrańców, ale pojawił się Dojo.-_Mamy nowe Shen Gong Wu!_- Powiedział i otworzył zwój.-_Amulet Złotego Smoka._  
Mistrz Fung podniósł brew. Spojrzał na zwój. Ruchomy obrazek przedstawiał ludzika, który trzyma amulet, oświeca nim Pieść Tebigonga, a następnie materializuje drugą pięść.-_To bardzo silne Shen Gong Wu._- Powiedział Fung.-_Potrafi skopiować moc innych Shen Gong Wu, by móc ją odtworzyć później._  
-_Czyli to jak mieć wszystkie Shen Gong Wu na raz?_- Upewnił się Clay  
-_Tylko trzy._- Odpowiedział Fung.-_Więcej amulet nie pomieści w sobie._  
-_Dojo, gdzie jest amulet?_- Zapytał Omi.

-_W Anglii, Stonehage._- Powiedziała Wuya.  
Jack miał pewne wątpliwości. Coś mu nie dawało spokoju od jakiegoś tygodnia, ale nie wiedział co.  
-_Dobra._- Powiedział obojętnie.  
Nagle pojawił się Tubimura. Jack spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
-_Co ty tu robisz?_­- Zapytał ninje.  
-_Noo..._­- Odpowiedział grubas-_Mam małe problemy finansowe. Szukam zlecenia._  
Jack przetrawił tą informację. W sumie był bliski rozwiązania zagadki jego niepokoju. Tubimura mógłby sobie pracować, a Młody Geniusz Zła myśleć.  
-_Dobra._

Stonehage. Stary, kamienny krąg. Popularna atrakcja turystyczna dla mas. Ale dziś nie było żadnego turysty.  
Wybrańcy przybyli na Dojo do tego miejsca chwilę po tym jak przybył Jack, który już trzymał amulet.  
-_Jack-boty!__Tubimura!­_­- Wykrzyczał Spicer.  
Pół tuzina mechanicznych robotów bojowych i jeden gruby wojownik ninja rzucili się w stronę Omiego i reszty. Clay szybko pozbył się trzech robotów szarżując na nie, a reszta zniszczyła pozostałe trzy. Z godnie z tradycją szybko z tym poszło, ale został jeszcze Tubimura. Ten wyjął jakiś proszek i sypnął nim w Wybrańców. Wszyscy zaczęli się krztusić, prócz Raimondo, który w porę odskoczył.  
-_Pudło, grubasku._­- Powiedział Brazylijczyk.  
-_Wy tutaj?_­- Powiedział nagle ktoś.  
To był Alexander. Miał na sobie swój biały garnitur. Był lekko zdziwiony.  
-_O świetnie, bezbronny zakładnik._­- Powiedział Jack i wysłał na niego ostatnie trzy roboty.  
Alexander podniósł brew. Nagle wyjął zza pasa krótki miecz i szybko podskakując do każdego z trzech robotów przeciął je na pół.  
-_Eee...­_- Wymsknęło się Jackowi kiedy Anglik rzucił się na niego i niechcący chwycił trzymany przez niego amulet.-_Puszczaj to!_  
Rai uśmiechnął się. Ominął Tubimurę i też chwycił Shen Gong Wu.  
-_Jack, wyzywamy cię i Tubimurę na Pojedynek Mistrzów! Rozegramy mecz piłki nożnej, moja Małpia Buława i Pajęczy Grzebień kontra...  
-Mój Giętki Lotos i Opończa Cieni._- Powiedział Jack.-_Przyjmuję wyzwanie._  
Nagle amulet rozbłysnął. Dwie kamienne „bramki" Stonehage uformowały się w kamienne bramki i odsunęły się. Pozostałe elementy Stonehage zniknęły. Cała ziemia zatrzęsła i wszystko zapadło pod ziemię.

Kiedy stadion piłki nożnej zapadł się pod ziemię było widać miejscami lawę. Było dość gorąco, ale jasno. Tubimura z opończą cieni staną na bramce.  
-_Stoisz na bramce._- Powiedział Alexander.  
-_Co? -_Odpowiedział Rai-_To ty stań, jesteś tu przypadkiem. Brazylijczycy są najlepsi w piłce nożnej.  
-To się nazywa football i wymyślili to Anglicy._­- Powiedział spokojnie Alexander.-_Rzućmy monetą, orzeł.- _I rzucił­­-_Przegrałeś._  
Rai stanął niechętnie na bramce. Alexander podszedł do środka boiska. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem...


	4. Mecz trzech stron, cześć 2

Tubimura wziął Opończę Cieni, Jack Giętki Lotos. Rai miał Małpią Buławę a Alexander wziął Pajęczy Grzebień, choć nie miał wcześniej kontaktu z Shen Gong Wu. Omi go poinstruował, by był skoncentrowany. Wygrać miał ten, kto pierwszy strzeli trzy gole.Omi i Wuya z resztą znajdowali się na skalnej półce i obserwowali mecz z góry.  
-_Gong Yi Tan Pai!_- Wykrzyczał Jack.  
-_Co?_- Odpowiedział Alexander.  
Jack uśmiechnął się. Zapowiadało się zwycięstwo.

Piłka spadła z nieba. Jack, używając Giętkiego Lotosa, wydłużył się i odbił piłkę za siebie główką. Jednak Alexander podbiegł pod jego nogami i zbliżył się do bramki. Ominął lawę i odłamki skał z małych wulkanków na powierzchni.  
_-Opończa Cieni!_- Krzyknął Tubimura. I zniknął.  
-_Jak ominąć, nie dość że grubego, to i niewidzialnego bramkarza?_- Skomentował Dojo.  
Rzeczywiście, mimo mocnego kopnięcia Alexandra piłka została schwytana przez niewidzialnego Tubimurę.  
Ten odkopał ją w stronę Jacka. Jack udał się w stronę bramki Raimunda, który już zmienił się w małpę. Jack jednak zrobił długie kopnięcie i w ostatniej chwili ominął bramkarza, który musiał uniknąć nagłej erupcji, i strzelił gola.  
-_Tak!_- Powiedziała Wuya.

Alexander podbiegł w końcu do swojej bramki. Jack podbiegł do Tubimury, który stał się widzialny i przybił piątkę z Młodym Geniuszem Zła.  
­-_No i?_- Powiedział Brazylijczyk z przekąsem.  
-_Patrz._- Powiedział spokojnie Anglik.  
I wysłał Pajęczy Grzebień w stronę Tubimury. Ninja nie zauważył tego i został związany. Jack zaczął go odwiązywać, ale nie mógł. Alexander szybko wziął piłkę i kopnął w stronę bramki. Jeden-jeden.

Tubimura się uwolnił. Stał się niewidzialny i tym razem nie miał zamiaru odsłonić się. Jack ruszył do ataku. Rozciągnął się tak, że był strasznie wysoki i miał szeroko rozstawione nogi. Kopał piłkę od jednej, do drugiej na nogi.  
Alexander podbiegł i spróbował rzucić się w stronę piłki, ale Jack odtrącił go nogą i spróbował strzelić. Tym razem Rai złapał piłkę.  
Podał ją Alexandrowi, który biegł pomiędzy wulkankami, przez co Jack nie mógł stanąć wydłużoną nogą, gdyż gdyby został w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, mógłby się oparzyć. I o tym się dokładnie przekonał.  
Alexander postanowił zagrać fałszywą zagrywką i omalże kopnął prawą noga w lewą stronę bramki, ale szybko kopnął lewą nogą w prawą.  
-_Nie tylko jest przystojny, ale też i całkiem utalentowany._­- Powiedziała Kimiko.  
-_Może mistrz Fung weźmie go do klasztoru?_- Zapytał Omi.

Jack podszedł do Tubimury dał mu Giętki Lotos i wziął Opończę Cieni. Tubimura rozciągnął się tak, że obejmował całą bramkę. Jack zaś stał się całkowicie niewidzialny. Piłka jednak nie była niewidzialna, ale to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie można było przewidzieć gdzie kopnie.  
-_Niedobrze._- Powiedział Clay.-_Teraz w ogóle się go nie ominie i Jack łatwo zaskoczy Raia_  
Alexander próbował użyć Pajęczego Grzebienia w stronę Jacka, ale to był strzał na ślepo. Jack ominął go i strzelił gola.  
-_Jeszcze jeden, jeszcze raz!­_- Krzyknęła Wuya.

Alexander wziął Małpią Buławę.  
-_I tak ci się niezbyt przyda._­- Powiedział do Smoka Wiatru.  
-_Dobra._- Odpowiedział wciąż naburmuszony Raimundo.  
Alexander zmienił się w małpę. Nie mógł widzieć Jacka, ale liczył na to, że jak będzie szybki, to go ominie. Widać było kórz, który oznaczał, że Jack spróbował zdobyć piłkę ślizgiem, ale nie udało mu się to.  
Alexander podbiegł do Tubimury, który zasłaniał całe światło bramki swą powierzchnią ciała. I ponownie przyjął swoje gabaryty i się odsunął. Jack stał się widzialny i krzyknął zdziwiony.  
Alexander się uśmiechnął i lekko kopnął piłkę.

Świat wrócił do normy.  
-_Jak to mogło się stać!­_- Krzyczał Jack.  
-_Dlaczego Tubimura odsłonił bramkę?_­- Też chciał wiedzieć Omi, który z resztą podbiegł do Anglika.  
-_To proste._­- Powiedział Alexander, który trzymał wszystkie pięć Shen Gong Wu.-_Zapłaciłem mu, by dołączył do Jacka i go zdradził._  
-­_Nie wiecie, że wojownicy ninja to mistrzowie oszustwa?_- Powiedział Tubimura.  
_-Zaraz, to oznacza że nie znalazłeś się tu przyp..._­- Zaczął Jack i przerwał bo potwierdziły się jego obawy.  
Wszyscy, prócz Dojo i Omiego, natychmiast zrozumieli, co to oznacza.  
Alexander uśmiechnął się. Nagle pojawił się helikopter a Alexander chwycił drabinkę i odleciał. Rzucił Tubimurze Opończę Cieni i wojownik ninja zniknął z gromkim, złośliwym śmiechem.  
-_Wuya! Masz pozdrowienia od siostry!_- Krzyknął Alexander gdy mechaniczne dłonie Alfreda wzięły Shen Gong Wu, by Anglik mógł poprawić sobie grzywkę.  
Wtedy nawet Omi zrozumiał, co to oznacza.


	5. Narady wojenne

Alexander zasiadł na stole. Sam był niejadkiem, ale dra Tubimury, który właśnie wrócił z Opończą Cieni, przygotował masę jedzenia.  
Potrącił to z jego wypłaty.  
-_Powinieneś bardziej uważać._- Powiedział ninja jedząc jakiś siódmy posiłek, gotowane prosię na żywym ogniu. Alfred przyniósł coś do popicia. Alexander uzgodnił wcześniej z służącym, że nie będzie wlewał w Tubimurę litrów wina.  
-_Dlaczego?_- Zapytał anglik kończąc pierwszy posiłek, zupę.  
Ninja podniósł do góry nóż i rzucił go w stronę jabłka.  
-_Masz potężnych wrogów, Xiaoli i Heylin. Razem mogę cię pokonać._  
Alexander uśmiechnął się na swój dziecinny i niewinny sposób.  
-_Razem? Nie sądzę._

Klasztor Xiaolin. Mistrz Fung, Omi, Clay, Dojo, Raimundo i Kimiko byli w pomieszczeniu ze Zwojem Xiaolinu. Wszyscy siedzieli po turecku.  
-_To wszystko co się wydarzyło, jest dla nas bardzo groźne.-_Powiedział Fung. –_Naya, siostra Wuyi, pod pewnymi względami jest nie tylko równie groźna jak ona, ale i groźniejsza._  
-_Dlaczeg, mistrzu?_­- Zapytał Omi  
-_Naya i Wuya to bliźniaczki. Obydwie opanowały Helinską magię do perfekcji, ale Wuya jest teraz duchem i nie może korzystać z magii. Jednak Naya może korzystać z swej magii do kontroli umysłów._  
-_Mojego umysłu nie opanuje żadna zła wiedźma!_- Wykrzyczał Omi.  
Fung pokręcił głową.  
-_To nie takie proste, Omi. Naya jest zła, ale nie w taki oczywisty sposób jak Wuya. Jej cel, zaprowadzić pokój na świecie, jest szlachetny._  
-_To dlaczego się z nią nie sprzymierzyć?_- Zapytała Kimiko.  
-_Bo Naya chce osiągnąć swój cel, poprzez całkowitą kontrolę ludzkich umysłów._- Wyjaśnił Fung.-_Wszyscy staliby się jej niewolnikami. Gdyby Wuya zwyciężyła, ludzie przynajmniej zachowaliby wolność myśli._  
Wszyscy zamilkli. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Omi przerwał milczenie.  
-_To może poprosimy Jacka o pomoc?_- Zapytał.  
_­_-_A co Jack potrafi, czego nie możemy zrobić my?­­­_- Zapytał Clay.  
-_W dodatku zapomniałeś, jak ukradł nasze Oko?_- Dodał Rai-_Ten gad na pewno zechce na tym zyskać po wszystkim. Może nawet nas zdradzić w trakcie tego wszystkiego._  
-_Jest jeszcze coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć._- Powiedział Fung.-_ Ostatnie Shen Gong Wu, Amulet Złotego Smoka, jest dopiero pierwszym elementem z zestawu Złotego Smoka.  
­_-_Co to znaczy?_- Zapytał Clay.  
-_Jest jeszcze Zbroja Złotego Smoka, Rękawice Złotego Smoka i Głowa Złotego Smoka._- Powiedział Dojo.  
-_Ten, kto zdobędzie te trzy Shen Gong Wu, będzie mógł je połączyć i zrobić z nich Złotego Smoka. Albo założyć je na siebie i stać się Wojownikiem Złotego Smoka. Jednak Amulet potrafi kopiować trzy Shen Gong Wu i dzięki niemu można być Wojownikiem Złotego Smoka i mieć Złotego Smoka._  
-_Zgaduję.-_ Powiedział Raimundo.-_Jeżeli ktoś nieodpowiedni zdobędzie to wszystko, to będzie koniec naszego świata?_  
­-_Nie tylko.­­_- Dodał zdenerwowany Dojo.-_Wojownik Złotego Smoka jest absolutnie niezniszczalny, a Złoty Smok potrafi niszczyć gwiazdy._  
Wszystkim czterem wybrańcom opadła szczęka.  
­-_Jack i Alexander nie mogą tego mieć tych Shen Gong Wu!_- Powiedział Omi.-_Niedopuszczę do tego!_  
-_To co zrobimy?_- Zapytała Kimiko-_Współpraca z Jackiem odpada definitywnie, Alexander też nie..._  
-_Może naślemy dwa byki na siebie?_- Zapytał Clay.  
-_Czyli stać i czekać, aż Jack i Alexander zajmą się sobą i wkroczyć na końcu?_- Zapytał Omi.  
-_No co ty, Alexander nawet nie zmęczy się po walce z Jackiem._- Roześmiał się Rai.  
Jack Spicer obserwował ich z ukrycia razem z Wuyą.

-_I co teraz?_- Zapytała Wuya.  
-_Pokażę im._- Odpowiedział Młody Geniusz Zła­-_I Xiaolinowi, i Alexandrowi._  
Alexander uśmiechnął się szerzej. Ten szeroki uśmiech przypominał uśmiech rekina.  
-_Nie potrafią ze sobą współpracować uczciwie i o tym dobrze wiedzą. Wszyscy polegną. _


	6. Piraci z Xiaolinu

Jack Spicer był teraz na Morzu Karaibskim swoim nowym Złym Okręcie imienia Młodego Geniusza Zła. Było to jego najnowsze dzieło. Statek był duży, ale miał mocne silniki więc był całkiem szybki. Załoga była w pełni zautomatyzowana, były to Piratoboty. Wyglądały jak normalne JackBoty, tylko zamiast hełmu miały marynarskie chustki na głowie. Statek mógł płynąć też pod wodą. Zamiast silnika był reaktor nuklearny, więc mógł płynąć praktycznie w nieskończoność. W dodatku, uzbrojenie też było niczego sobie. Miał tylko jedną wadę a jej nazwa brzmiała...  
-_Jacku Spicerze!_- Wrzasnęła Wuya-_Czy „Ocean Indyjski" wypowiedziałam niewyraźnie?!_  
-_KAPITANIE Jacku Spicerze._- Poprawił ją Jack poprawiając jednocześnie swój kapitański kapelusz.  
Wuya westchnęła i odleciała zrezygnowana.

* * *

Omi i reszta lecieli na Dojo przeszukując Ocean Indyjski za pomocą Oka Sokoła. Dzięki temu mogli łatwo znaleźć Rękawice Złotego Smoka, dwie rękawice z pazurami, które są w stanie przebić dowolną materię. Jak na razie, nie widzieli nigdzie ani Jacka, ani Alexandra.  
-_Co potrafią pozostałe Wu Złotego Smoka?_- Zapytała Kimiko.  
-_Zbroja Złotego Smoka jest niezniszczalna jak Trzytonowa Tunika, ale jeszcze ma skrzydła dzięki którymi można latać._- Powiedział Dojo.-_Głowa Złotego Smoka zionie ogniem. Można tego użyć jak hełmu._

* * *

Alexander leciał swoim prywatnym samolotem pilotowanym przez Alfreda. Pił herbatę z mlekiem, jak przystało na angielskiego dżentelmena. Z Tubimurą już się rozliczył a i tak teraz go nie potrzebował. To Shen Gong Wu zdobędzie sam. Miał ze sobą Pajęczy Grzebień. Nie chciał brać Amuletu, gdyż bał się, że go zgubi. A jest bardzo ważny...  
-_Paniczu, widać na radarze Dojo._- Powiedział Alfred.  
Alexander spojrzał na swoją filiżankę. Było w niej jeszcze całkiem sporo herbaty.  
-_Czekamy._- Zdecydował.-_Niech znajdą Shen Gong Wu, wyłowią je z wody a następnie je zabierzemy._

* * *

Jack Spicer wydał rozkaz zanurzenia. Teraz obserwował przez radar. Przez pół godziny będzie płynąć do Oceanu Indyjskiego przez swą małą pomyłkę. Trzeba będzie sobie jakoś zabić czas.  
-_Wuya..._-Zaczął-_Powiedz, jaka jest twoja siostra?_ _Ty bez przerwy ze mną latasz a ja jej ani razu nie widziałem._  
-_Z wyglądu jesteśmy identyczne._-Powiedziała od niechcenia-_Jest okropna i despotyczna._  
Jack parsknął na słowo „despotyczna". Wuya spojrzała na niego wkurzona.  
-_W inny sposób niż ja, w znacznie gorszy.­­­_- Kontynuowała.-_Alexander niedługo stanie się jej bezwolnym niewolnikiem._  
Jack zastanowił się nad tymi słowami. To było bardzo interesujące, czyżby Wuya brzydziła się czyjejś podłości?

* * *

Omi w końcu zauważył, że na dnie Oceanu znajdował się statek a w nim Rękawice. Teraz trzeba było je wydobyć...-_Dojo, zmień się w łódź podwodną._- Zaproponował Clay.  
-_No nie wiem._­- Powiedział smok._- Pływam dość kiepsko, poza tym tam jest ciemno mroczno, a tego nie było w moim kontrakcie, w przeciwieństwie do urlopu..  
-Dojo..._- Zniecierpliwił się Omi.  
-_Już już..._  
Dojo zmienił się w małą zieloną łódź podwodną. Pływał dość powoli i niezdarnie, ale nawet gdy dopłynął do zatopionego okrętu, trudno było wyjść na zewnątrz po nie. Dojo by się nie przecisnął w obecnej formie.  
-_Co teraz?_- Zapytał Rai.  
Clay wyciągnął spod kapelusza lasso. Raimundo przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili Clay wyciągnął z kapelusza ogon węża.  
-_Ogon węża!_- Krzyknął i przeleciał przez Dojo prosto do statku. Clay zobaczył wewnątrz wraku Rękawice Złotego Smoka. Na chwilę przestał być przenikliwy i chwycił Rękawice, by przy pomocy Ogona Węża wrócić do Dojo.  
-_Brawo Clay.­_- Pogratulowała Kimiko.  
-_Nie ma sprawy.- _Powiedział uśmiechnięty kowboj.  
Następnie Dojo wynurzył się oraz zmienił się z powrotem w dużego smoka. Następnie wylał wodę z uszu, ku dezaprobacie pozostałych.  
-_Troszkę przeciekałem...­_-Mruknął smok.  
Nagle nici Pajęczego Grzebienie z niewiadomo skąd obwiązały Claya, który wypuścił do wody Rękawice. Omi szybko wskoczyli do wody, ale skoczył też z samolotu Alexander. Kimiko i Raimundo zaczęli uwalniać szybko Claya, ale nici były bardzo mocne.  
Omi myślał, że w wodzie ma nad Alexanderem przewagę, ale okazało się, że się mylił. Alexander pływał niezwykle szybko i sprawnie a wielka głowa Omiego czyniła go mało opływowym. Alexander chwycił opadające na dno Rękawice Złotego Smoka i szybko się wynurzył.  
Clay się uwolnił i szybko popłynął do Anglika i z zaskoczenia uderzył go w nos, akurat gdy ten się wynurzył. Alex wypuścił Rękawice, ale szybko chwycił je w tym samym momencie co Clay.  
-_Clay, wyzywam cię na Pojedynek Mistrzów!_- Krzyknął Anglik.

* * *

Tymczasem Jack nadal płynął swoim frachtowcem podwodnym w stronę Oceanu Indyjskiego. Wuya z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiła i wrzeszczała, przez to nie mógł rozkazywać swoim robotom, gdyż nie był w stanie jej przekrzyczeć.  
-_Ty głąbie, ty durniu, ty zakało geniuszy zła..._- Wuya przez ten cały czas ani razu się nie powtórzyła.  
Kapitan Jack Spicer nie miał dziś swojego szczęśliwego dnia. Musiał wysłuchiwać Wuyi i nie miał jak uciec...

* * *

-_Zagramy w piratów.-_Zdecydował Alexander, mówił bardzo szybko.-_Przegra ten, kto pierwszy spadnie z okrętu do wody. Mój pajęczy grzebień kontra twój ogon węża.  
-Przyjmuję wyzwanie podstępny ga... Eee...­_- Powiedział Clay, ale po chwili się zreflektował, że nie rozmawia z Jackiem.-_Zaczynamy, Pojedynek Mistrzów!_  
Zatopiony okręt podniósł się z dna i wyniósł się na powierzchnie i lekko się uniósł nad wodę. Na niebie pojawiły się chmury i zaczął padać deszcz, a raczej rozpoczął się niemały sztorm.  
Pozostali smoki Xiaolinu oraz Alfred znajdowali się na lewitującej tratwie i obserwowali z góry walkę.  
-_Gong Yi Tan Pai_- Krzyknęli obydwaj.  
Statek opadł na wodę. Z powodu złej pogody i złego stanu, statek zaczął powoli przeciekać i tonąć.  
Smok ziemi szybko odskoczył używając Ogona Węża sprzed spodziewanym atakiem anglika Pajęczym Grzebieniem. Następnie ruszył w stronę Alexandra. Jednak statek się przechylił z powodu fali w stronę kowboja i ten musiał się chwycić liny, by nie spać. Alexander użył pajęczego grzebienia i za jego pomocą chwycił inną linę i zawisnął nad Clayem. Okręt przekręcił się w drugą stronę i Clay puścił linę, ale na szczęście wrak w porę się wyprostował i smok nie spadł.  
-_To może być trudniejsze niż myślałem..._- Stwierdził.-_Ogon Węża!_  
Następnie przeniknął pod pokład i zniknął. Zauważył, że woda dolała się do połowy kabiny, więc szybko przeleciał na pokład by popchnąć zaskoczonego Alexandra poza barierkę. Jednak chłopak chwycił Pajęczym Grzebieniem masztu i przeleciał tuż nad wodą by skoczyć na pokład. Alexander próbował związać Claya Pajęczym Grzebieniem, ale spudłował gdyż nadciągnęła kolejna fala. Statek się przechylił o 90 stopni i zaczął tonąc. Alexander chwycił się ponownie masztu i uchronił się przed upadkiem. Clay zaś chwycił się liny i upuścił Ogon Węża, by nie spaść.  
-_Clay, nie pozwól mu wygrać!_- Wrzasnął Raimundo.  
Clay zaczął się wspinać w górę ku wiszącemu Alexandrowi który patrzył na niego zastanawiając się co zrobić. Nagle anglik zaczął się huśtać i puścił Pajęczy Grzebień by kopnąć spadając Claya posyłając go na dół i chwycić się liny. Smok ziemi próbował chwycić spadający Pajęczy Grzebień i mu się to udało i chwycił się steru. Jednak zauważył, że jego but dotknął wody...  
Świat wrócił do normy, Alexander z wygranymi Shen Gong Wu znalazł się w swoim samolocie a Smoki znalazły się na Dojo z niczym.  
-_Nie martw się Clay._­- Pocieszała kowboja Kimiko.-_Robiłeś co mogłeś._  
-_Szkoda że to nie ja brałem udział w Pojedyn..._-Powiedział Omi ale zamknął się pod wpływem wściekłego spojrzenia Kimiko.  
-_A tak przy okazji, czemu nigdzie nie było widać Jacka?_­- Zapytał Raimundo

* * *

Tymczasem Jack patrzył przez peryskop jak Dojo odlatuje.  
-_A niech to!_- Wrzasnął i z wściekłości walną jakiś guzik, który odpalił torpedę, która uderzyła o statek na dnie Oceanu i zrobiła dziurę na samym dnie niszcząc wrak.-_Ups..._  
Nagle Wuya się ożywiła i zaczęła latać w tą i we tę.  
-_Płyń tam, szybko!_- Rozkazała mu  
Jack posłusznie podpłynął do dziury. Frachtowiec przez samą dziurę nie mógł przepłynąć, więc Jack skoczył do swojej małej żółtej łodzi podwodnej.  
Razem z Wuyą znalazł tunel który prowadził do zatopionej groty. Wuya wzięła głęboki wdech, gdy do niej dopłyneli.  
-_Rozświetl to miejsce!­_  
Jack włączył mocniejsze światłą i zbliżył się. Z zaszokowaniem zauważył, że przy ścianie znajdował się duży, rozmiarów człowieka, czerwony kryształ, który miał wewnętrzną skazę. Ale kiedy się zbliżył, okazało się że ta skaza to...  
-_Jacku Spicerze._­- Powiedziała Wuya-_ Poznaj moją siostrę. A przynajmniej jej uwięzione ciało.­_  
W krysztale znajdowała się ruda kobieta w białych szatach...

Jak ktoś przymarudzi do sprawy ciśnienia- Omi biegał po jądrze ziemi, więc się nie czepiać.


End file.
